Journey to Atlantis
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: When Bella, Alice and Rosalie's father dies, They think the secret family history of Atlantis dies with him. When Carlisle Cullen and his family come along, they find that is far from true. On Hiautus
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I watched Atlantis today and this idea just popped into my head. I have never written a story like this, so I hope you all like this.I want it to be an adventure. And I might switch up the P.O.V's in later chapters. Maybe. Please review, I need the feed back so much I cant even tell you.**_

Chapter one: And so the story begins

**BPOV**

_We sat in my fathers old library as it poured buckets outside. we were used to it though, living in Forks, you kinda had to. I was perched on my fathers lap, Alice on the floor by his legs and Rose lounged out with the fluffy crushed red velvet pillows by the fire place. It was cozy, with only the fireplace and a the small lamp that glowing dimly, but still was enough light for my father to read out of the book that was sitting on his lap._

_"Daddy, there is no possible way that is true" My older sister Alice said. I glared at the back of her black spiky hair. She had chewed gum while sleeping, so daddy had to chop off all of her hair. I told her to spit it out before we went to bed. _

_"But Alie, why don't you believe?" Daddy asked. Yeah Alie, i thought in my head. The stories were to magnificent to be fake. Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs._

_"Because, some one would have found it by now" Alice said in a 'duh' voice. I rolled my eyes._

_"Its miles under the Alice. Of course no one has found it" Rose huffed. Alice glowered at all of us, hating to be ganged up on._

_"Alice is right girls. There is no reason to believe that the great city of Atlantis is real. I mean certainly someone would have found it by now! But maybe they just aren't looking any more, girls. Maybe they have given up" My father said. The excitement in his voice seeped into my skin and made me excited too. I looked and saw Alice and Rose had the same looks in they're eyes that I knew I must have had._

_"One day we'll go, right daddy? We'll find it?" I asked excitedly. He looked at me and laughed._

_"Yes, my dear. We will all go together!" He said. Alice squealed and Rose smiled one of her 'light up the world' smiles. I heard the clearing of someones throat and I looked to the door to see out nanny standing there, arms crossed over her chest, but a smile on her face._

_"Isn't it time that you three start heading to bed?" She asked, trying to keep the smile out of her voice._

_"Aww, no Beatriz! Cant we finish the story?" I begged, using my sad face. Being the youngest had it's perks. My sisters plead with me and my father looked at her._

_"I guess 15 more minutes wouldn't hurt... but I mean it Charles. Only 15 more minutes" She said sternly. She then walked out of the library. Rose rolled her bright blue eyes and then looked back at my dad._

_He closed the book and looked at us. His eyes twinkled with happiness. _

_"Do you want to see something that has been passed down the Swan family line fore generations?" Was he stupid? Of course we did._

_We all practicably yelled yes in unison._

_"Shh" He said, putting a finger to his lips. He then lifted me off his lap and sat me on the floor next to Alice. He went to the door and shut it, and then locked it. He then closed the curtains and went to one of the book shelf that expanded the length of the wall. I would say that there was 2,000 books in this room. Easy. The library was the biggest room in the house and it had a book shelf on each wall that reached up to the ceiling. The only wall without a book shelf was toe one with the fire place and windows. And even then, there were books on the mantel._

_He climbed the small ladder so that he could reach the top shelf. He dug around for a moment and then came down with a big box. He cleared off his desk and then set it down. He ushered us over. _

_"What is this dad?" Rose asked, looking at the big dusty box with wondering eyes._

_"This is the out come what of my great-grandfather, my grandfather my father and I have dedicated our lives to" He replied, As he opened the box and began pulling stuff out of it. _

_Alice picked up what looked like a deformed fish. It was big as her head and had long flowing tail and fins._

_"Careful with that Alie. Its fragile." He said. Rose was looking through pictures, her eyes big as saucers._

_"Are these real" She choked. My dad nodded enthusiastically. I picked up a paper that looked so ancient that I was afraid it might fall apart in my hands. I unfolded it and looked at it. A gasp left my lips._

_"Daddy... this isn't... Is it?" I stuttered as I looked at the parchment. I couldn't form the words in my head.  
_

_"Yes Bells. That is the map to Atlantis" He said, his voice was in awe. Alice and Rose came to look at it too and they both gasped as well._

_"Oh my god" Rose said, covering her mouth with her hand. Alice said said nothing, she just stared. My dad suddenly became very tense and serious._

_"You can never tell any one about this girls. Never" He said. I looked up at him and nodded slowly._

_"I would never daddy" I promised. Rose and Alie said similar things. He then smiled his usual smile again. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door._

_"Girls, it is time for bed" came Beatriz's voice, muffled by the door. I sighed. She was so annoying sometimes. _

_"Come on girls. Lets put this away" He whispered. We silently and carefully put away all the artifacts that my family had collected over the years and my dad put the box away. He then opened the door for Beatriz. She huffed, her hands at her hips._

_"Come on girls. Bed time" she said. Alice hugged Daddy tightly._

_"Night dad" She said my dad squeezed her tightly. Then Rose, my dad kissed the side of her head._

_"Good night daddy" I said. He picked me up and hugged me tight to his body. I giggled quietly._

_"Good night, my little Bells" He said. We walked out of the library and I looked back to see him on his type writer. He was always writing or reading. The door then shut closed._

_When we got to our room we hopped up into out beds and Beatriz tucked us in. _

_"Good night, girls" She said, turning off the light and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I stared up at the ceiling._

_"Bells, are you awake" I heard Allies voice. I flipped over to look at her._

_"Yeah" I said. "Is Rose?" _

_"No, shes asleep. Can you believe it? its all real, Bella. All of it" She said, her voice seemed distant, like she was day dreaming. I smiled to my self, and then yawned._

_"I told you so, Alie" I said. I then fell asleep, dreaming of a glorious city under the sea.

* * *

_That was nearly 10 years ago. I am now twenty four, I'm a marine biologist and I live in Orlando Florida, but I was back in Washington. My father had died last night. Heart attack. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out all of the noises of sobbing as my Rosalie said her speech.

"He was the most brilliant man I ever knew... and he was the most caring. It couldn't of been easy raising me and my sisters after mom died, but he always tried his best. I remember when I first got my period and we had to go get... the necessities. He was mortified, but he never complained. He will be missed by many people, but we will always remember him in out hearts and souls" Rose's voice rang out. Me and Alie laughed through the tears as she said the part about her period. I remembered that day so well. I wiped the bottom of my eyes, careful of the eyeliner Alice had so carefully applied. The reception was beautifully catered. It looked just as he would have wanted it to. I wasn't crying anymore. The tears had dried up. And I knew my dad had lived a long and happy life, and now he was in heaven with my mom. Even if it hurt so badly I had to clench my fists that he wasn't here with us any more. I was at the4 buffet table, getting a cup of champagne when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen. They were deep and shining and gorgeous. And my fucking god, the face that they belonged to was even better. His hair was a messy auburn mop on his head, his jaw was chiseled and defined and his nose was strait, and his lips... were so full and plump. They looked so soft.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" He said with a smile, offering his hand. I was dazed. But I soon snapped out of it. I must look like an utter freak, just staring at him.

"Bella Swan" I offered back, shaking his hand. His eyes then tinged with sadness and his lips pulled down at the corners.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry for your loss. Your father was an amazing man" He said. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. He was. How did you know him?" I asked.

" He taught with my father Carlisle at the University. They shared many of the same...theories you might call them" He said. I nodded, I remember hearing about a Carlisle.

"Oh. Is Carlisle here?" I asked, I had always wanted to meet him.

"Yes. Hes over there, with my mother Esme and my friends and colleagues, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock" He said, pointing out a table where four people sat. I assumed the older blond was Carlisle.

"Would you like to meet him. We have so much to discuss, Bella" He said, his voice tinged with excitement. I looked up at him questionably. What in the hell did I have to discuss with this Adonis?

I smelt her before I heard heard her. Aunt Pearl. She smelled of BO and a too strong floraly perfume. The same smell since I was six. I looked over to see her coming towards us, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Isabella!" She cried dramatically, throwing her arms around me. I winced. Aunt pearl was always such a drama Queen. She was my fathers third cousin, but we had always been forced to call her our aunt. She had this.., grudge against us because when grandpa and grandma died, they're only child, my father got the money instead of her. Weird, I know.

"Hi Aunt Pearl" I choked. Her large frame was squashing me. She finally let go and then put both hands on my face.

"Look at you! All grown up and beautiful" she said sweetly, but with a sharp undertone. I glared at her. Bitch.

She looked over at Edward who was looking at us, biting his lips together to keep from laughing.

"And who is this handsome young man?" She asked, looking him up and down. Yuck, she was like what, 50?

"Hello Aunt Pearl" I heard Rose's voice and I swear hallelujah rung in my ears. I looked over and saw Rose coming over and Alice behind her. Rose was smiling fakely, but Alice was just glaring at the older woman.

"Rosalie dear, And Alice!" She said, finally letting go of my face. I rubbed my cheeks as I watched her gloat over my sisters.

"You are both so beautiful! And you Rosalie, you could be a model!" She said, touching Rose's long golden hair. Rose winced and pulled away.

"Thank you, Aunt Pearl... but I think is looking for you" Rose said. Mrs. Hemmingway was Aunt Pearls gossip buddy. They were pathetic.

"Oh really? Well i will make sure to talk to you girls again before I leave" she said walking away. We all smiled brightly and fakley and waved to her.

"Oh, please don't" Alice said, still smiling. Me and Rose laughed. I spun around when I heard a deep chuckle.

"Well wasn't she pleasant?" Edward said sarcastically. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. She is just the best. Who are you?" Rose asked bluntly and slightly rudely. That's Rosalie for you.

"I'm Edward Cullen" He said. His name so matched him.

"Cullen...like in Carlisle Cullen?" Alice asked, I could see it took her some thinking to dig up the connection.

"Yes. He's my father" Edward said, pointing back over to the table. I could tell he was becoming impatient.

"Oh" Rose said.

"I think we should go meet him... plus Edward said that they had many things to discuss with us" I said. My sisters looked at me questionably and I looked back.

"Okay" Alice dragged out, her voice suspicious.

"Great. Lets go" Edward said, hurriedly ushering us towards the table. When we got there I looked the residents over. There was a older blond man who looked to be in his late thirties, early forties. A very pretty woman with caramel colored hair that fell in waves around her shoulders and had bright green had to be Edwards mother. An attractive big guy, no not fat big. Like muscular big. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and a wide almost child like smile. And a tall blond guy who had dark blue eyes and his hair was long and shaggy.

"Guys, these are the Swan girls" Edward said, interrupting a conversation. All eyes were on us.

"Hello, girls. I'm Carlisle" I was right. Older blond dude was Carlisle.

"I'm Rosalie and that is my sister Alice, and my sister Isabella" Rose said, pointing to me and Alie. I hated when she used me full name.

"It is so great to finally meet you! It is unfortunate that it had to be here, but it is still a pleasure" He said, shaking our hands. It wasn't a normal handshake. It was warm and it was almost like a hug...but it was a handshake.

"Please, sit" The caramel headed woman said. We smiled and sat down. Edward sat across from us.

"So... you wanted to talk to us about some thing important I presume?" Rose said, taking off her cardigan and leaning forward on the table. Her tone of voice was so mean sometimes, and I don't think she even noticed.

Carlisle and Esme looked semi stunned and the other men glared at Edward, who just smirked back.

"Well yes... but I cant tell you everything here" Carlisle said. My eyebrows knitted together.

"And why is that?" Alice asked, her voice nervous and calculating.

"I don't want any one to over hear, and your aunt and her posse of gossipers are looking over here, just itching to know what we are discussing" Carlisle said, giving a smile to the table behind us where my Aunt Pearl and her well... posse of gossipers sat.

"We should go to the library. The walls there are the thickest in the house" I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I got up. My sisters and our guests followed me. As we walked by Aunt Pearl's table, she interrupted us.

"Girls...where are you off to?" She asked. Rose rolled her eyes and I could tell that she was done being nice.

"Where ever the fuck we want to in OUR house" She growled. She the started to walk again. Alice let out a stream of laughter and I snorted. She deserved Pearls face was devastated

"Wow... dude, I call dibs on the blond" I heard the big dude whisper. I smiled. Dad was looking down on this laughing his ass off.

* * *

When we got to the library I closed the door and locked it behind us, then flipped on a light.

"Okay, now spill" Rose said, sitting down on one of the plush couches. Alie sat next to her and the Cullens and the other men sat as well. I leaned againts a bookshelf.

"Your father... he was one of the most brilliant men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. But he was... well criticzied by the other professers at the university" Carlisle started.

"When I first started working with him I was shocked by how... all over the place he was. But I learned that that was how he worked to prove his ideas. Ten years ago he told me of his theories on Atlantis, and I thought he was insane, but he wasn't. In the Atlantic ocean, close to the Bermuda triangle lies an area that doesn't come up on any signal. Of course its been checked out, but if I remember correctly, your father said the door way was a cave. And I don't think they checked the caves" Carlisle said. I gaped at him...my father had shared our secrets with him.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rose snapped defensively.

"Hon, do you know about Cullen enterprises?" Esme asked. Rose nodded. Who didnt? Cullen enterprises own everything.

"Well your father and I were making plans before he passed" Carlisle said.

"What kind of plans?" I asked.

"We were building a multi million dollar ship" Carlisle said. Me and my sisters gasped. They were going to find it.

"And he wanted to bring his girls, we want to bring you. That is if you want to come" Carlisle said. Hells yeah we want to come!

"This is asinine. Your going to go on search for Atlantis? Really?" Alice said, her voice raising a notch with each word.

"Alice, this is your dads dream. Please come with us" Edward begged.

"I'll go" Rose said. I looked at her. Her eyes were watering ans there was a smile on her face.

"Me too" I said. I had to go. Dad had wanted me to. We all looked at Alice who's legs were crossed tightly and her head was resting on them. She then looked up, her spiky hair bouncing.

"I'll go, too" She said. Rose and I squealed and hugged were going to go and live our father and grand father and great grant father and greatt great grand fathers dream!

"When do we leave?" I asked. Edward looked at me, smiling brightly.

"Tomorrow morning at eight a.m" Edward said.

"So hurry and get packed up. We have to take a plane down to Florida then hop on the ship" Jasper finally talked. His voice had a southern twang to it.

And so our adventure begun.


	2. And were off!

_**I couldn't wait to post this chapter, Im in love with this story. Its so fun to write! I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I get some reviews. I already have the next chapter written.**_

We went back down stairs. The Cullen's and Jasper and Emmett left after we exchanged numbers, saying that the boys would come and retrieve us in a few hours for the flight. Very soon after we said good bye to all of the people at the reception. Every one hugged us tight and gave us there best wishes. The devil was last to leave.

"Well, good bye girls" Aunt Pearl said, her voice tight and uppity as she looked us over.

"Good bye" Alice said sharply. She had no patience for that woman. Aunt Pearl walked out of the house, her nose high up in the air. We watched her until the valet brung her car around and she got in.

"She amazes me" I said sarcastically as I shut the door behind her. Rose scoffed. I took of my heels that had been killing my feet all night and threw them carelessly onto the carpet by the door.

"Bella! Those were two hundred and fifty dollar shoes!" Alice scolded me. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to mock her.

"Yes, mommy dearest" I teased, making my voice go up unnaturally high.

"Why are you so stupid?" She asked laughing as the threw one of the couch pillows at my head. I threw it back and then sat down next to her. Rose was on the chair across from us. She was looking out of the big bay window, watching the rain fall.

"Can you guys believe it? Were going to make daddy's dream real" She whispered, not looking away from the window. No. It was pretty hard to believe that in twenty four hours we would be under the sea, looking for what many believed to be a myth.

"No...its all so... surreal" Alice said, dazing off. She fan a hand through her short hair, She had never grown it back out after the whole gum incident. The short style had grown on her.

"We should go pack" I said, breaking both sisters out of they're dazes. Rose groaned as she got up.

"Ugh, I just unpacked everything, too" She complained in a whiney voice. Alice got up and slapped her butt as she walked by.

"Stop being a whiner, Rosalie" She yelled down to us as she walked up the stair case.

"Yeah, Rose, stop being a whiner" I taunted as I turned to follow Alice. I could hear her foot steps get faster, so I started running. She always did this to me. She would chase me and pumble me, when it was really Alice who started the whole fight.

"Bella you brat!" She yelled as she chased me up the stairs. I fell a couple of times but still managed to get up them and run to my room and slam the door closed. I heard rose muttering profanities as she walked away in defeat. Once we hit puberty, no one wanted to share rooms anymore so Alice and Rose spread out to the other rooms. I got our orignal room though. I looked around it and bit my lip. Dad was in this room. I could see him reading to us and tucking us in and it broke my heart. And then I took a deep breath and thought to my self.

_He would be so dissapointed that I was crying. He would want us to be happy and excited for out journey. For him._

_

* * *

_I packed pretty quickly and I got out of the dress. I mean the dress was goregous, but the fabric itched in all the wrong places and it was one of the most uncomfortable things I had ever worn. I changed into a comfortable pair of dark wash jeans, a cream colored sweater and I threw on my favorite gray with peace signs socks and tan uggs over them. I then went to Alice's room first.

I knocked and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked with a smile. She was putting on black skinnys and I got a flash of her pink undies.

"Your already in, Bells. God, I hate it when you do that" She chastied me as she zipped her zipper. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on her bed, next to her open luggage.

"You're not done yet?" I asked, as she went back into her closet that was filled to the brim with every type of cloth you could ever imagine. Except fur. Alice did not do fur, she loved animals to much.

"No. Bella help. What do I pack for a trip to Atlantis? Is it going to be hot?" She asked as she came out with an arm full of swim wear.

"Bikini's? Really Alie? Its the middle of November, the oceans too cold for swimming in right now" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well what did you pack?" She asked, her hands on her hips. I sat up on my fore arms to look at her.

"Six pairs of jeans, two shorts. four sweaters, a bunch of bras and undies, umm... a couple of hoodies, a pair of tennis shoes, a few t-shirts and a few T-shirts" I listed off in my head. She groaned and plopped down next to me.

"That is so...dull. Jeans and T-shirts? Really Bells, you want Edward just to see you in that?" She said with a sigh. My sister was a bit of a fashionista...I mean not even Rose was as bad as Alice. I don't think any one on this planet could shop for as ling and as well as she could.

"What is wrong with T-shirts!... And what do you mean about Edward?" I protested, but as i registered all of her sentence my voice got defensive.

"You like him. Its okay, the blond southern dude was pretty hot. What was his name, Jasper?" She asked as she went back into her closet. I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it just as fast. No use fighting her. If there was one thing I had learned in my life, it was to never fight against my older sisters. When they make up theyre mind, there is no changing it. Rose then came in. She was wearing dark jean skinnys, a lacy white tank top with a dark gray fleece cardigan over it.

"Your still packing?" Rose asked as she sat down next to me. Alice came out of the closet huffing, and in a long light gray sweater that was beaded around the neck line.

"I don't know what to pack!" She exclaimed, jumping once to prove her point.

"Jeans. shorts. A couple of blouses. Bras. Panties. jackets. comfortable shoes and throw in a skirt and your set" Rose said, picking at her nails. Alice looked like it pained her to do it but she packed it any way.

"Did you guys pack hair stuff?" She asked. No duh. When my hair got wet it frizzed into an afro.

"Yes Alie" Rose said. All of the sudden my phone rand. The caller id said it was...

"Hi Edward" I said into the phone. My sisters perked up.

"Hi Bells. Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah we are ready" I said, so that my sisters had a clue of what we were talking about.

" 'Kay. That's good. We'll be there in about 45" He said. God his voice was beautiful.

"Okay. See you then. Bye, Edward" I said. He would be here soon. He laughed lightly.

"Bye Bella" He said. Then hung up.

"Ohhh, you like him!" Rose said, her voice was excited, like she had just discovered some thing huge. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Told you so" Alice said as she put on some black leather ankle boots that had a killer heel. I needed to change the subject.

"Alice, really, heels?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Heels" She replied.

"What? I'm wearing heels too? Is that bad or something?" Rose asked. They were so retarded some times.

* * *

When the boys got here we were already to go. They carried our bags out to the sleek black hummer they had waiting.

"Wow, that's a monster of a car" Rose said as she climbed in, with the help of the muscular one, Emmett.

Emmett then piratically picked up Alice and put her in the car. Poor Alice got the short gene. He then hoisted me in as well. Alice fell asleep fie minutes into the car ride. It had been a good forty eight hours since me and my sisters had slept. I sat next to Edward and I swear I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and he kept catching me when I looked at him.

"So, what do you do, Rose?" Emmett asked. Wouldn't he want to know.

"I'm a architectural engineering major and right now I'm a CEO at Bayleighs artistic home design. But I always wanted to build weapons. Bombs fascinate me" Rose said, getting that voice that she only used when she was talking about her profession.

"What about you?" She asked Emmett.

"I'm an army brat so it was natural for me to go into the marines. Im actually one of the weapons crew on this mission" Emmett replied.

"Why do we need weapons?" I asked him.

"Well, we might need to blow up a couple of rock walls in the cave" He said. I nodded slowly.

"Oh"

"What do you do, Bella?" Edward asked. I looked over at him an he smiled this crooked smile that turned my insides into goo.

"Im a marine biologist, and you are..." I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"Edward is a computer nerd. He can crack any code on any system" Jasper said. Aww, so he was the brains.

When we got to the airport it was packed with people and we had to fight our way through check in and baggage claim.

"That was fun!" Alice said, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm as we made our way to our boarding stations. We saw that Carlisle and Esme were waiting there.

"Hello dears!" Esme said enveloping us in hugs. We smiled back at her. She was so nice. Carlisle hugged us as well, saying we looked dead on our feet. We then boarded the plane.

* * *

The plane ride down to Florida was long and boring. I actually spent most of it either sleeping, listing to my handy dandy ipod or looking at the back of Edwards head. We then had a long car ride to where the ship was docked.

When we got there, the area it was in was sealed off with barbed wire and there was a guard. It was was a huge factory like building.

"Hello Carlisle" The guard said, letting us through without any problem.

Alice whistled as we surveyed the amount of security there was. There was men dressed in all black every where.

"This is top secret. No one can know about it, so all of the guards are worth it" Jasper told her. She looked at him and smiled, lightly biting her lip. Ugh, my sister was such a flirt. Some of the guards took our bags and walked behind us into the "Top Secret" building. As we entered it my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. there was a large...submarine looking ship docked in the water. It was huge and looked to be completely made of metal.

"How is it going to float?" I asked. Rose began on this big lecture on how sometimes things that way thousands of pounds can float. I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have asked. I looked over at Edward who was laughing with Emmett about some thing.

"Carlisle" I heard a smooth british accent call. I looked ahead and saw a man in a black, very expensive looking suite. His skin was deathly pale and chalky and his eyes were almost as black as his shoulder length slicked back raven hair. He creeped me out, automatically. Something about him was way off.

"Aro" Carlisle replied, shaking the mans hand. But it wasn't one of his warm "hug" handshakes. It was almost cold and business like.

"Every thing ran perfectly smooth while you were gone...Ahh, are these the Swan girls?" Aro asked looking at us with a wide smile. It was snake like and I had to force my self to smile back.

"Yes. They are" Esme said. She was clenching Carlisles hand and she looked to be very uncomfortable around this man.

"Hello. I am Aro Volturi, it is so nice to meet the daughters of Charles Swan" He said shaking Roses hand vigorously. She smiled at him, but it could tell in wasnt genuine.

"Its nice to meet you, too" Alice said, smiling. I could never tell what was real or fake with her. She held her emotions amazingly.

"And you must be the youngest. Isabella" He said, his voice was soft. I didn't like it.

"Yea, I am" I replied shaking his hand. His fingers were cold and they were surprisingly rough. I pulled my hand away as soon as his grip lossended.

He looked slightly offended for a moment, but covered it with a slight laugh. His eyes black eyes glinted with danger.

"Aro is a big part of the funds on this voyage" Carlisle said trying to break the tension.

"Oh yeah? why?" Alice asked covering the suspicion in her voice with a bright smile. Aro smile faltered, but just for a moment. His features then morphed into sadness.

"I met your father when he was thirty five. He was pitching an idea to what was then my late brothers company. A pitch for an undersea voyage. They laughed in his face, but I thought he was brillant and I swore to my self that one day I would help fund this mission. Its a shame he couldn't be here" Aro said, his voice was truly sad, and I suddenly felt like a horrible bitch for judging him.

"Sir! Sir, were boarding now" said a man coming up. He was very tall and had his shaggy tied back.

"This is James. My nephew" Aro said, introducing the man who grinned at us. He looked like...a freak. That's the only word that came to mind. We all smiled back and then followed him to board the ship. It was indescribable. It was so humongous and the inside was just... wow.

"Well we have to go make sure everything's running smoothly down in the control room. We'll probably be off in the hour, so get comfortable, we need your help with something" Carlisle said, then him, Esme, Aro and James walked off. Esme gave us one last little wave as she turned the corner.

The walls were metal and thick and as we walked through the hallway I saw that the rooms were more like bunkers. When we got to me and my sisters room we saw that there were two sets of bunk beds, the beds didn't look that uncomfortable though. There was a circular window in between the beds,. It was made of the thickest glass imaginable. Two lights lit up the room. The guards put our bags on the floor and left the room.

"Its kind of bare, but its livable" Edward said, looking around the room, fingering the hard cold metal of the wall and door way. I turned to him.

"Yeah, its not bad at all" I replied, staring again. He was so damn sexy. And i was in love with the way his hair fell into his eyes.

"do you guys wanna see something awesome!?" Emmett asked, bouncing slightly. He was like an overgrown child.

"Yeah..." Rose said slowly, not knowing what to expect. She was seated on one of the bottom bunks, her legs crossed and hands in her lap as she looked up at Emmett. Looks like im not the only one with a crush.

"Come on" Emmett said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up and out of the room. Rose looked appalled and then it faded to laughter.

"Where are we going! Bella, Alie save me!" She cried in mock fear. I let out a stream of laughter.

"Were coming Rose!" Alice yelled to her as she began after them, Jasper following her like a and Edward walked after them. I was taking in my surroundings, wishing that my father was here. He would have loved this. This was always his dream, our family's dream.

"Where are we going" I whispered to Edward.

"Just wait" He said, bumping me with his arm. My face scrunched up, I wasn't good with waiting.

Emmett let go of Rose as we entered the front of the submarine. It was made completely of the same type of glass as the window in our room and it was where the ship was driven. There were many electrical surfaces filled with buttons and knobs and huge GPS screens. It was two stories, but you could see the upper level because there were no walls, only rails. It was amazing.

"Kids!" I looked up and saw Esme waving down at us. I waved back and then we hiked up the stair case.

"Hi, I'm Captain Jacob Black, its nice to meet you guys" Said a tall tanned man with cropped black hair. He was attractive, and looked way to young to be a captain.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice Swan" Alie introduced herself, shaking his hand and clapped her shoulder lightly. He then moved on.

"I'm Rosalie Swan" Rose said, giving him a short hug. She was like that sometimes. Then it was my turn.

"Bella Swan, umm...I don't mean to be rude but arn't you a little young to be a captain?" I asked, my voice soft. I didn't want to offend him.

He laughed a warm rich hearty laugh.

"Ive always looked younger then I am. I'm twenty six, and I finished head of my class" He said, giving me a small squishing hug. He was huge.

"Don't squash her, Jake" A female voice chastised. I turned to see a very beautiful auburn haired girl.

"This is my fiance. Renesmee Hartly" Jacob introduced, letting me go and going to put his arm around Renesmee. They contrasted nicely. She was pale and petite with brownish red hair and brown eyes, and he was all huge and tan. They looked good.

"Please, call me Nessie" She said, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

"Well if we are done with the introductions, I would like to get this show on the road" Aro said, his voice was tight and sounded impatient.

Jacob looked at him, his eyes narrowed, but Nessie put her fist lightly on his stomach and he looked down at her. She mouthed calm down. Jacob went down the stairs and to the seat in the middle of the control panel. Nessie flipped a couple of switches and then looked down at him.

"Were ready Jake" She yelled down. He looked up and the look on his face was a look that I could only describe as pure childish excitement.

"Were taking off in

"5..." He started. I grabbed Roses hand.

"4..." Alice burried her face in my hair.

"3..." I saw Edwards knuckles turn white as he gripped the railing.

"2..." Emmett was laughing and Jasper looked kind of sick.

"1..." I saw my fathers smiling face in my mind.

_"Live my dreams, little Bells."_

_**Okay so its a bit of a cliff hanger, but thats where I wanted to end it! Please Review.**_


	3. Late night story time

The sub lurched forward and I let out a little squeak as I held onto the railings for support.

"Embry! Gas now!" Jacob bellowed to one of the crew. His eyes were glued to the front of the sub, as the metal doors opened, leading us to the sea, and what ever had been restraining us, let go. A tall, tan man pulled a lever that made the sub shake and then we all flew forward as it started movie threw the water. First it was a big wave that seemed to swallow us, then all was calm, and we were coasting at a fast pace under the dark blue waters. I let out a relieved laugh and felt my back muscles unclench. Rose let go of my hand and Alice picked up her head and let out a little cheer. She hadn't seen anything while she was hiding her face in my hair.

"That was a bit bumpy" Nessie said with a laugh as she clapped, relieved that the journey had finally begun. Jasper looked at her, his face was pale and tinted green. He looked like he was going to puke his brains out.

"Yeah, but it could have been worse" Emmett said with a booming laugh as he looked as Jasper. Edward looked over and held back a smile at the look of Jasper.

"Suck it u, Jaz" Edward said. Jasper glared at all of them, mumbling under his breath.

"What now?" Rose asked, turning to look at Carlisle, who's face was practically glowing.

"And now we wait. The map your father showed me calculated that it should take about three days...give or take a day" Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around Esme's waist.

"So were going to have to spend three whole days in that cell your making us call a room?" Alice said, her voice incredulous and pleading. Rose punched her in her shoulder, making Alies little body jerk.

"Rosalie! You asswipe!" Alice hissed at Rose as she rubbed her shoulder. Rose stuck her tongue out and every one watched with amused eyes.

"Boys! Have you not showed them the living area's?" Esme scolded Edward,Emmett and Jasper, hands on her hips, scowl on her pretty face.

"No..." Edward said, his voice trailing off nervously as he looked at anything but his mother.

"Well go on then! I'm sorry that it slipped their minds girls" Her voice changed from strict mother, so honey sweet friend as she looked from the boys to us.

"Its totally fine" I reassured. I was starting to really like Esme. She was great.

"Lets go" Jasper said, grabbing Alice's hand, and he gently pulled her down the stairs. We all started to follow, but then I saw a big photo of a map on a plasma screen table. My heart stopped and then I could hear my blood rushing in my ears. That was my fathers map. My family's map!

I turned so fast that I heard my neck crack from the speed of it, but I ignored it. It didn't matter.

"Where is the original?" I asked, trying to muster the calmest voice I could. I knew the fury in my voice was still audible.

"What?" Aro asked. And that was it.

"Wheres the fucking original?!" I roared, pointing at the board. That was not there's to take and I was seeing red. I should have checked the box before we left... how could I be so stupid.

"Bella..." Edward said stepping forward. I held up my hand, because right now, I wanted to punch something, and his face just might have been the target if he got to close.

"Isabella, the document is very fragile..." Aro started, his voice reasoning. I was about to flip out.

"You didn't return it to the Swan home?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward, outrage in his voice. I looked at him, surprised.

"Carlisle, you must understand the state of it..."Aro started, but Carlisle cut him off.

"Where is it?" Carlisle asked. His voice was sharp. Aro rolled his eyes and pulled a metal tube out of his jacket.

"We have ours on that screen. Give it back" Carlisle ordered. Murderous rage flashed in Aros eyes, but James touched his arm slightly, in an almost warning way.

"Here you go" Aro said, holding it out to me. I snatched it out of his hands and then stormed away. I tears blurred in my eyes. He had tried to take this from my dad, because even though he was dead, this map was still his.

"Bella! Bells, wait" I heard my sisters calling for me. I didnt listen, I ran into the room and collapsed on one of the bottom bunks.

"Bells...oh god. Don't cry" Rose said as she came in and came over to me. Alice cam next, shutting the door behind her, and she looked at my with big sad gray eyes.

Rose held me in her arms as I sobbed uncontrollably, shaking both me and Rose's bodies.

"They tried to steal it from him, Rose" I said as I calmed. Rose was stroking my hair lightly. Growing up without a mother was hard, but Rose had taken on the job to be the mom figure to me and Alice. The way she was stroking my hair was the way she did when I broke my ankle falling down the stairs, or when Tyler Crowley stood me up at prom. It was how she had always comforted me.

"That Aro guy is a slime ball" Alice said as she came and sat down next to me. Grabbing one of my hands.

"Yeah he is... I dont know. Somethings up. But Carlisle obviously didn't know that Aro didn't give the map back. Did you see how mad he looked?" Rose said. I thought back and shivered. He did look pissed.

"Well the boys said they would meet us in the living area. Edward was super worried about you" Alice said, wiping tears from my face.

"Yeah, lets go. and lets go see if they have anything to eat in this tin can, im so hungry" Rose complained, rubbing her stomach. Now that I thought about it, I was so hungry.

* * *

It was pretty difficult to find, and we ended up in the engine room for a second which was awesome! But eventually we found it. When we walked in we surprised at how nice it was. On the tile floor was plush looking carpets and there was four large sofa's. There was coffee tables and a large plasma screen T.V, and big book shelf that curved around three corners. There was a wall that was completely built from that same thick wall. I smiled as I saw Edward curled up on a couch, by the window wall and the book shelves, his head buried in a book.

"Im gonna go say hi" I said to my sisters, already walking towards Edward.

"Fine, just leave us then" Alice said in a fake dramatic voice as her and Rose headed over to where Emmett and Jasper were watching some movie.

"Hi" I said, breaking his concentration. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi" He replied. His glasses here slipping down his nose so i pushed them back up for him with my pointer finger.

"Is that spot taken?" I asked. He shook his head yes, and moved some books over to make room. I sat down and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them. I looked at him and smiled softly. He looked adorable, he had changed from his jeans into comfortable looking black sweats and a tight navy blue t-shirt. I suddenly wished I was in P.J's too.

"So... what are you reading?" I asked, laying my head down on my knees, but still looking at him.

"Umm... the third book in the Eragon series" He replied, flashing me the cover. I let out a squeak and grabbed it. I still hadnt read this one yet.

"Ahh! that is so cool!" I squealed. I was in love with that series. I heard his laughing, and then flashed red.

"Sorry about that" I said, putting the book back in his hands.

"Im almost done. You can have it after" He offered with a smile. I nodded. and then remembered why I came over.

"About earlier..." I started, but he silenced me by placing one long thin finger on my lips.

"Shh, its okay. I get it. That was your dad's map. I would have freaked too" He reassured. I nodded slowly, his finger was on my lips. Now if only his lips were on my lips.

His finger then slipped away.

"Hey guys, Im freaking starving. Were going to go eat, you coming" Rose said, coming over and breaking apart the bubble we had been in. My stomach growled and Edward laughed as he got up and pulled me to my feet. We then walked to the diner hall.

* * *

Over the next couple of days I got to know the crew better.

There was Jake, and Nessie of course and Then there was Quill Ateara, and Embry Call. They were funny and they really made the trip interesting. Rose thought they were anoying though, but whatever. There was also this red headed bitch of a girl named Victoria Lance. I wanted to choke her, Hell, I wanted to watch Alice beat the crap out of her. She had said that little girls, such as our selves, shouldnt have come along. Ooh, Rose almost killed her. And then the fact that she was all on Aro's nuts made me want to gag because he was like fifty and I just disliked her more.

I had also gotten close to Edward.

Really close.

I knew that his favorite color was dark brown, which was weird, but I went with it, and that the long scar on his arm was from when he fell from the patio at his grandmas. That he was a computer nerd, and that he was one of the smartest people I had ever night before i had told him my fathers stories.

"Bella?" He asked. My head was on a pillow that was resting on his lap and I was lounged out on the couch. It was late, and every one was in bed, only we were awake, talking about every thing under the moon in the dim light the lamp was creating.

"Hmm..." I replied around a yawn.

"Would you tell me about Atlantis?" He asked. I looked up at him oddly.

"I thought you knew" I said.

"I only know the bare minimum" He replied, his face scrunched. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well okay, It's been a while. But I remember them perfectly.

My dad said that our... great great great great grandfather actually got into the city, before. His name was Alexander Swan. And while he was there he fell for an Atlantian named Mi'ala. She was so beautiful and she gave him her life crystal, saying that it was his to keep. Dad said that life crystals are how Atlantians live. Its pretty much theyre hearts. Then the city began being swallowed by the sae. Mi'ala, made him leave. She pushed him onto dry ground as the city was lost. Alexandeer swore he saw a feild sheild the city, before the final wave took it down. He became crazy, the loss of Mi'ala was to much. But then he met Ann Harris, and it felt like he wasnt dead anymore. They then had my great, great great grandpa Michale. But Alexander had already dedicated his life to finding the city. And so would many generations to come" I retold it like I remembered it. Edward looked lost in his thoughts.

"He just moved on from Mi'ala? just like it was nothing?" Edward asked, disbelievingly. I sat up on my knees.

"Yes. He thought she was dead, and I'm pretty happy he moved on cause I wouldn't be alive right now if he didnt" I said.

He looked at a loss for words.

"Oh" He replied. I rolled my eyes. Oh was a sucky answer.

"So Alexander never found the city?" Edward asked.

"No. He searched for all of his life and he never found it" I replied. It was sad.

"That's horrible. What about the life crystal thingy?" Edward asked. He was asking so many questions, it made me laugh lightly cause it reminded me of my self when I first heard the stories.

"He was buried with it" I said, with a shrug as I stood up and stretched.

"Wow...That blows that he never found it. So many generations of your family have never found the city" He said, his voice genuinely sad. I patted his shoulder.

"Its okay. Were finding it for them now" I whispered into his ear. He turned and his face was just inches away. We were so close and the air between us felt like it was crackling and sparking.

"Bella..." He whispered, his voice was so raw and passionate.

I pulled away. This wasn't right for me right now, no matter how much I wanted it. I was broken at the moment, and he needed...no, he deserved someone whole.

"I...Im sleepy. See you tomorrow. Night" I said quickly, walking fastly away. I was in it to find Atlantis, not to fall in love.

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_


End file.
